Some fluid distributors, such as, but not limited to showerheads, faucet attachments, and/or water hose attachments are configured to allow selection between two or more fluid output patterns. In some cases, selection between two fluid output patterns requires pushing and/or pulling a portion of the fluid distributor generally along an output direction of the fluid distributor. In other cases, selection between a first fluid output pattern and a second fluid output pattern requires rotating a portion of the fluid distributor generally about an output direction of the fluid distributor in only one of two directions. For example, switching from a first fluid output pattern to a second fluid output pattern may require twisting a portion of the fluid distributor in a first direction as opposed to in a second direction opposite the first direction.